


Am I the villian Tommy?

by AssassinMidnight



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Not Beta Read, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), villian dream?, villian tommyinnit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMidnight/pseuds/AssassinMidnight
Summary: Tommy is locked in with Dream in prison and it causes some revelations to come to light.I wrote this on the fly so sorry if it's bad.
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, best friends - Relationship
Kudos: 194





	Am I the villian Tommy?

“Am I really the villain Tommy?” Dream muttered. The kid turned around quickly and stalked over to the green man. “Of course you are you little shi-” “Really Tommy” Dream interrupts.  
“Because if I remember correctly everything was fine on this server till you joined and started wrecking people's houses. Before you started destroying landmarks and proclaiming independences. Before all that everyone on the SMP was happy. We were one big family. And we gave you a chance at being part of our family but instead you destroy our lands? Steal from us? And then you have the audacity to say that I am the bad guy. Yeah I did some shitty things I'm not denying that but Tommy you were the one who started this snowball of torment. You made this shit happen the day you started destroying my home. My family.” 

Tommy stood in front of the man quietly and thought over everything he’d just heard. Was it all really his fault?

“I was just joking around…” he said in a soft and quiet voice. “Yeah, but people got hurt tommy. You hurt others with your jokes and that’s why I had to stand up to you. I might have gone a bit far but tommy… I'm nothing compared to you.” 

“What do you mean I'm nothing like you. You use people, you hurt them, you destroy everything. You manipulated me, Tubbo, the entire server. You destroyed the community house and Blamed. It. On. Me.”

“But you've done the same haven’t you tommy. You used Techno to get shelter, to win then you betrayed him, you hurt him. You hurt so many, Tubbo, Philza. Fuck you even hurt Wilbur your brother! You manipulated Quackiy to win a fair election, you destroyed George's house. Tommy how the fuck are you better than me? How? We’ve done the same shit for the same reasons. You were obsessed with those discs and you ruined everything for them.” Tommy processed the words, his head pulsating and throbbing giving him a headache. Dream was right, he’d done all those things. But he didn’t mean to hurt- maybe he did. He knew it would hurt them but he still did it. 

“But I put the discs aside on every occasion, I even gave up the discs for Tubbo.”  
Dream smiled, a crooked and sad smile. “Yeah yet still you hurt him, took him for granted.” He chuckled lightly “Tommy we are different yes but still we’re the same.” 

Shaking his head, crying Tommy started screaming “No no, you’re lying you’re wrong!” But Tommy couldn’t help but think that maybe Dream was right? He had been just as bad. He still was. Falling to his knees his tears got heavier, broken breaths and sobs escaping him. Dream crouched beside the boy. Carefully he put his arm around him testing the water. HE felt Tommy tense but when he relaxed Dream hugged him properly. Tommy leaned into the green hoodie crying while whispering out “I'm sorry” “I'm sorry” “I'm sorry” over and over again. 

Dream knew that the truth hurt, in this prison he’d had to face it himself. But he also knew that the only way to not repeat what you have done is to remember that you did it. 

“Tommy I forgive you.” Dream whispered to the young boy, and the little child cried harder. 

Was Dream manipulating him again? But he couldn’t be, Dream is telling the truth. He had done all of this and even if he hadn't meant to hurt others, he had. He was nothing better than Dream. Maybe he was worse? Cause he convinced the others to put Dream in this prison. To lock him up in Pandora's vault. That silly child story, hope and evil. Maybe he was evil and Dream was hope?  
Maybe he should…. Wiping his tears on his arm he looks out to the lava wall. Maybe he should… Jump? The second he tried to move Dream clutched him tighter. “Death is not the answer, Tommy. First survive this week, secondly apologise to everyone you hurt, thirdly learn how to be a better Tommy.”  
Heavier tears cascaded down his cheeks. He hugged Dream back, yeah he could at least try to be better.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeahhhhhhhhhhh..........
> 
> I wrote this unplanned so it will probably have some mistakes in it, sorry again.
> 
> I'm not saying that Dream is the good guy or that Tommy is the bad one. But I did see a post/theory that said that this might be the case, I don't believe that fully. So I'll just put this here and hope that everything turns out well.


End file.
